Vorágine
by Ma'am Morgan
Summary: El agujero en su mano se abriría finalmente y todo lo que fue, es y sería, se perdería en ese mismo instante, como en las pesadillas de todas sus noches. Espera con todas sus fuerzas, entre las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos y los recuerdos que lo asedian, que solo se pierda él.


Los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi_. Yo solo tomé los personajes para hacerme sufrir un rato.

Miroku/Sango. Romance/Angst.  
>Ubicado en algún momento antes de la muerte de Naraku.<br>Advertencias: muerte de personaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Vorágine<strong>

Ve con claridad, a pesar del viento arremolinándose con mayor fuerza a su alrededor, a Kagome gritando su nombre, retenida entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha. Mientras la sacerdotisa se desgarra la garganta y cálidas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, el hanyō mantiene una mirada imperturbable, como si una vez más se hubiera encerrado en ese cascarón de dolor del que con mucho esfuerzo habían logrado sacar luego de tantos años juntos. Sus ojos ámbares de nuevo escondidos detrás de ese fleco plateado.

Su mirada se nubla un poco, se encuentra aturdido en parte. Siente que sus ojos azules pierden el brillo a pequeños pasos, con tortuosa calma, con ese último halo de esperanza vano que no quiere irse. Siente que todo él pierde fuerzas; que está perdiendo esa batalla que tanto se llevó de él hasta el momento. Y teme.

Los recuerdos, antes de su final, comienzan a molestarlo como fuertes pinchazos en medio de su pecho. Se pregunta vagamente, mientras sostiene con fuerza su brazo derecho, descontrolado por el vórtice que todo lo absorbe con inusitada fuerza, porqué es necesario revivir, en esos últimos segundos de existencia que le quedan, todos esos recuerdos que lo atormentaron toda su vida y, cree, lo van a atormentar en lo que le seguía.

Mientras emana el peor recuerdo de su niñez,

_corre con los brazos extendidos hacia la figura de su padre, siente la falta de aire con una puntada en un costado; está llorando, sus gritos se pierden entre la fuerza del viento que lo golpea todo con furia. Cuando siente que no puede más, dos fuertes brazos detienen sus movimientos y nota, molesto y dolorido, que es el viejo Mushin quien detiene esa carrera suicida. Vuelve la vista a su padre, su padre se va a morir, está lejos, envuelto en ese tornado infernal, los árboles parecen que pierden su fuerza y quieren salir a volar como muchas de sus ramas, tiene miedo, y su padre y ese viento desaparecen en una explosión silenciosa, dejando todo en calma inusitada y su carita de niño mira sin poder creer hacia adelante... dónde... dónde..._

siente que pierde poco a poco el control de su brazo. Ya no es capaz de sostenerse en pie ni de mantener la dirección del agujero negro hacia el suelo, lejos de sus amigos o de inocentes. La fuerza del túnel de viento lo tira hacia atrás; sus pies intentan agarrarse con fuerza a la tierra, pero se ve arrastrado de a poco, como si esa misma fuerza invisible que lo envuelve, lo empujara un poco, divertido.

Fatigado, traspirado, perdido. _Perdido_. Sobre todo, perdido, ya hacía desde un buen tiempo.

Sabe que eso mismo vivió su padre hace ya tantos años atrás y otra nueva lágrima se escapa de sus ojos enrojecidos. Suelta un sollozo, ya sin poder contenerse. Aprieta con mayor fuerza el brazo, queriendo dominarlo, y con la misma fuerza aprieta sus dientes, intentando serenarse. De nada sirve si de todos modos va a morir, pero no quiere que la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha, varios metros más allá, observen sus últimos momentos y lo vean llorar. Ellos no merecen eso.

Piensa en ambos un momento, deseando haber tenido un poco más de tiempo para decirles cuánto había llegado a quererlos y agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por él, con una sonrisa cordial como solo a él le sale y riéndose un tanto, con melancolía, de las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos. Incluso escuchar ese «¡Feh!» tan característico de su amigo y, si tenía suerte, observar un último «¡Siéntate!» de Kagome. Sonreírle al pequeño Shippō, abrazar a la anciana Kaede y poder tomarle la mano a Sango antes de irse.

Deseando no haber tenido que salir corriendo de la cabaña a oscuras,

_despierta de otra pesadilla, el sudor en su frente, el palpitar en su mano, el temblor en su respiración. Agitado, mira alrededor: tranquilidad. Su grupo duerme, ajeno a sus temores y terrores nocturnos. Ni siquiera Inuyasha recae en sus despertares violentos, cuando alguna cruel pesadilla decide dejarlo fuera de combate una vez más. Se serena. Recuerda que solo es eso, un mal sueño para atormentarlo otra vez. Su vista se dirige de repente a su mano maldita, siente el palpitar de la sangre corriendo con fuerza en esa zona; su respiración se dispara, algo dentro de él se quiebra. El rosario tiembla bajo algún silencioso (ajeno, misterioso) movimiento dentro de su mano. Miedo, recuerda a su padre, mirada atónita, todo se derrumba, se derrumba y morirá aplastado, ahogado, matará a todos… Se incorpora y corre. Matará a todos, los matará a todos…_

con el fuerte palpitar de su mano augurando el final, sin siquiera despedirse de ellos aunque sea con un «Hasta siempre» que no saliera entrecortado, con el rosario alrededor de su mano prometiendo romperse en cuanto pisara el lugar que considerara propicio. Las antorchas de los pocos aldeanos que hacían guardia por la vieja aldea de Kaede iluminaron su camino hacia el bosque,

_sigue corriendo, ya no es capaz de contener una respiración acompasada; jadeos se escapan de sus labios continuamente, otra vez siente la punzada a un costado, recordando cuando no era él quien escapaba, sino su padre, y él solo iba en su búsqueda. «_Voy por ti, papá». _Volverá a por él, lo encontrará donde sea que se encuentre. Corre y se esconde de la luz que porta un aldeano, que mira curioso a los lados y continúa su ronda. Su mano palpita mucho, duele, teme que explote y engulla a todo la aldea. _solo un poco más. _¿Cuánto más? Todo lo posible, todo lo posible. Otra jadeo se escapa de su boca y, a pesar de que quiere llevar su mano izquierda al costado para apretar e intentar disminuir la punzada, toma con más fuerza su mano derecha, rogando que el rosario no se rompa al fin. Miedo; su mente está nublada. Debe correr al bosque. En el bosque estarán a salvo._

permitiendo que se aleje todo lo que le fue posible de aquellas personas, hacia un lugar apartado donde pudiera morir sin dañar a nadie.

_llega al fin, se deja caer de rodillas, sostiene su mano maldita mientras el dolor comienza a invadir su ser. Pareciera que el agujero se abriera a fuerza de cuchillas, desgarrando la piel, sin importarle los huesos ni absolutamente nada. Grita un poco, luego guarda silencio apretándose los dientes, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas, apretando con fuerza de nuevo su mano, haciéndose un ovillo. El rosario estalla, el vórtice empieza por levantar viento alrededor, absorbiendo hierba y ramas sueltas mientras tira su cuerpo hacia atrás, hacia el costado, hacia el otro. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? Pánico; se descontrola; el dolor crece, como si el vórtice quisiera seguir creciendo más allá de su brazo, crear otra galaxia en ese mismo bosque. El brazo se tuerce como si fuera de goma, el agujero negro es más fuerte que él, deja escapar unas lágrimas porque tiene miedo. Tiene mucho miedo, va a morir, va a desaparecer y dejar todo en silencio como lo hizo su padre. _

Seguramente su prisa logró despertar a la señorita Kagome, que lo siguió a buena velocidad cuando intuyó que algo estaba mal. Inuyasha habría sentido sus aromas alejarse y se habría puesto en marcha para asegurarse de que se encontraran bien. ¿Habrían sus amigos imaginado que con esa triste imagen iban a encontrarse? ¿Habría Kagome corrido tras él si hubiera sabido que lo vería morir consumido por esa maldición? Posiblemente lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, intentando con su optimismo innato ayudarlo a como dé lugar, incluso poniendo su vida en riesgo como lo hace siempre.

Si no hubiera sido tan torpe como para despertarlos, piensa, nunca habría recibido de Inuyasha esa última mirada llena de dolor que le decía que lo lamentaba y que lo vería en la próxima vida, esa que acababa de dirigirle para luego volver a ocultar sus ojos dorados e intentar consolar a Kagome, cuyos gritos desgarraban el aire y amenazaban con despertar a toda la aldea.

Aunque hubiese preferido que sus amigos lo recordaran en sus mejores momentos, y aún a pesar de lo doloroso que resulta para su maltrecho corazón verlos así, no puede evitar sentirse feliz de tener una última imagen de ellos y saber que es querido. De que no desperdició su corta vida en viajar de poblado en poblado con la finalidad de deshacerse de Naraku sin lograr que alguien lo quisiera o llegar a querer a alguien como lo hace.

Pronto sus pensamientos se ven entrecortados por nuevos recuerdos

_«Vamos, Inuyasha», ríe Kagome junto a Shippō, mientras hanyō gruñe más allá. Sango está a su lado y también ríe sin importarle nada más, y él está tan lleno, tan lleno de felicidad, tan vivo y tan feliz de estar junto a ellos..._

que lo obligan a soltar nuevas lágrimas y extrañar antes de tiempo toda esa vida que no puede tener. Imagina cómo hubiera sido su vida si esa maldición no existiera,

_contigo, contigo y con nadie más, mi vida, contigo…_

y maldice a Naraku diez veces más. Se pregunta si alguna vez hubiera podido destruir a Naraku y si él hubiera podido vivir sin ese maldito agujero. Si alguna vez podría haberse casado y tener muchos niños que alegraran sus días, y tener una mujer que alegrara sus noches y lo alejara de sus pesadillas.

_para siempre dejar atrás esas pesadillas, no volverán, no pueden._

Se pregunta si hubiera podido ser Sango, desea que hubiera podido ser Sango y más lágrimas, mezcladas con el sudor del esfuerzo, escapan por sus mejillas.

Se imagina la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, a Sango feliz junto a Kohaku, ve a Shippō cantando, a Kōga e Inuyasha peleando otra vez y a la sacerdotisa soltando otro «¡Siéntate!» y suelta una risa entre hipidos, mientras la fuerza del vórtice vuelve a zarandear su cuerpo. Los pensamientos, las ilusiones de futuro, los recuerdos de verdad y los que nunca pudieron concretarse, no le dan tiempo a pensar cuántos minutos le quedan, cuántos segundos, si es que queda alguno más.

_corre con los brazos extendidos hacia la figura de su padre, siente la falta de aire con una puntada en un costado; está llorando, sus gritos se pierden entre la fuerza del viento que lo golpea todo con furia…_

Los recuerdos se mezclan con la realidad y lo aturden, pero no tiene tiempo para poder contemplarlos con claridad; es Kagome quien clama por su padre, por él, por su hijo nunca nacido. ¿Por quién clama Kagome? Finalmente, los gritos de Kagome cumplen su cometido, a pesar de que solo algunos llegaban a sus oídos a causa del viento descomunal que se había levantado. Ve muchas luces acercándose hacia ese lugar del bosque y no le quedan dudas que son fuegos de antorcha y muchos preocupados aldeanos acercándose a ver qué es esa gran nube de tierra que se eleva con fuerza, y porqué Kagome grita su nombre, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿A quién grita? ¿Sigue siendo a su padre? ¿O es a él? ¿Acaso a su descendencia? ¿A su abuelo?

Puede ver a la encorvada anciana Kaede y su rostro lleno de arrugas; fija su mirada en él y queda pasmada, sin atenerse a moverse ni un milímetro más, con su expresión de terror y angustia paralizada. Los aldeanos quedan en silencio y solo se escuchan los llamados entrecortados de Kagome, y sabe que todo eso no pasó en minutos, fueron solo segundos, solo segundos, todo pasó solo en segundos y apenas puede contenerse.

Shippō llora; puede ver sus lágrimas a pesar de que sus ojos apenas pueden ver algo entre la tierra, el viento que despeina sus cabellos negros y los interpone en su mirada y sus propias lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Piensa en el pobre Shippō y en la anciana Kaede, y el nudo en su garganta parece crecer.

_«solo abrázame», toda la vida… toda la vida._

Y luego la ve a ella y el mundo de ilusiones que estaba formando en sus últimos momentos se cae a pedazos, rompiéndose en millares de fragmentos, tal como la _Perla de Shikon_ lo hizo en su momento. Ve su rostro de piel clara y los cabellos castaños despeinados, la expresión que tiene, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. La pose para correr, pero sin poder moverse justo al lado de Kagome.

Logra enfocar sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella y desea poder decirle cuánto la ama, y pide a Kami-sama que algún día se entere de que no existe en el mundo una mujer más perfecta. Pero apenas es capaz de controlarse, y más parece que ese vórtice lo controla a él, a todo su cuerpo que empieza a convulsionar ante la fuerza del viento. Sabe que el final se acerca.

Solo segundos, a lo mejor un par de segundos más, tan rápido como todo ocurrió. Y todo terminaría. Ya no los vería sufrir. ¿Qué estaría pensando Sango? ¿Lloraría por él una vez que desapareciera de ese mundo para siempre? ¿Pensaría en cómo hubiera sido su vida junto a él? ¿Acaso hay alguna posibilidad de que sus reencarnaciones se encontraran tiempo después? ¿Hay posibilidad alguna de que su reencarnación la ame tanto como él en ese momento?

Sango parece desesperarse. Miroku se pregunta vagamente qué está pensando cuando comienza a correr hacia él. A lo mejor, comparte los mismos pensamientos. Los mismos deseos. Algún estúpido amor que, cometiendo un terrible error, nunca se dijeron en voz alta.

Mientras la ve acercarse a buena velocidad (_¿por qué parece que todo va en cámara lenta? ¿Son esos últimos segundos de vida, en donde tus ojos quieren percibir todo a una tortuosa velocidad?_), nota que Kagome ya no grita su nombre, ahora grita el de Sango con vehemencia, al igual que Inuyasha, que no se ve capaz de hacer nada, queda inutilizado ante la rapidez de los movimientos de la exterminadora. Miroku piensa que, incluso si se moviera, no lograría interceptarla a tiempo, todo sería muy tarde.

_Demasiado tarde. Demasiado, demasiado tarde._

… _Vuelve la vista a su padre, su padre se va a morir, está lejos, envuelto en ese tornado infernal, los árboles parecen que pierden su fuerza y quieren salir a volar…_

El corazón le palpita con fuerza contra las costillas, incluso con más ímpetu que antes. Cada paso que hace Sango al acercarse a él parece resonar en su cabeza; cada paso potenciado por mil, por dos mil. Hace un último esfuerzo para controlar su brazo y enfocarlo en otro lado, mientras la exterminadora sigue corriendo a toda velocidad que le permite la fuerza de sus piernas, a pesar del fuerte vendaval que zarandeaba árboles y cuerpos. No tiene fuerzas para decir su nombre y ordenarle alejarse de él, a pesar de que su mirada azul la obliga a hacerlo. Sango dice algo, pero él solo es capaz de escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón y del viento golpeando alrededor.

Parece que su propia sangre corriendo por cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo quiere sofocarlo, que el viento quiere enroscar algo alrededor de su cuello; parece que todo quiero llevar a su fin en ese momento, sin esperar ningún otro evento. Pero él no se da por vencido, no aún, no durante los últimos segundos que pueden cambiar el curso de una vida.

—¡Vete! —grita, sintiendo que pierde junto a eso todo el aire de sus pulmones—. ¡Es hora!

_«Es hora. Ya no queda más._

_Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Todos lo sabíamos._

_Vete, Sango. Vete.__»_

_Tiene miedo. El viento lo zarandea, el viento quiere engullirlo._

¿Cuántas otras palabras quiere decir? Infinitas. ¿Basta una mirada y una orden? Espera que sí, por Kami-sama que espera que sí.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la vio correr a su final, que hizo fuerza para mover la dirección del vórtice a otro punto, que fue capaz de mascullar esas palabras? Estaba perdiendo la capacidad de comprender el transcurso del tiempo; lo que para él son minutos eternos, para el resto son solo segundos.

—¡No! —suelta ella con el entrecejo fruncido. El viento zarandea sus cabellos, que resuenan como un látigo contra su rostro; el cuerpo se mueve imperceptiblemente de lado a lado; el agujero apunta hacia su izquierda, arrancando nuevos árboles que vuelan y son absorbidos. Otros, más lejanos, se dispersan y golpean entre ellos en el aire, como danzantes de un baile idiota. Más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y Miroku siente todo el temor de su muerte ahora enfocado en ella.

_«Kami-sama, sálvala.__»_

El cuerpo de Sango se aferra al suyo, mientras el viento se eleva con mayor fuerza alrededor, arrancando árboles viejos, nuevos, cualquier suerte de arbusto. Los aldeanos se ponen a cubierto, Inuyasha _(Mushin)_ agarra con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Kagome _(Miroku, él mismo, el Miroku niño, está ahí, llorando, no siente, furia, qué ocurre, papá)_, que llora desconsolada mirando a sus amigos, estirando los brazos hacia ellos con frenesí.

¿Cómo llegó todo a descontrolarse hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo fue que pasó tan rápido? ¿Cómo fue que él no pudo evitar nada de eso? Y una vez más, ¿por qué fue tan torpe de despertar a Kagome en primer lugar?

—Vete —le susurra al oído, en esos últimos segundos, sintiendo el perfume que desprende sus cabellos y piel. Tal vez, la última vez que podría sentirlos—, por favor.

—Nunca te dejaré —murmura ella entre hipidos, y Miroku siente las lágrimas femeninas empapando su cuello, y parece como si fuera un elixir de vida. Se imagina que así lloraría en su hombro el día que tuviera que confesarle que espera un hijo de él, y lloraría de alegría junto a ella, le pediría hacer el amor dos o tres veces más y le compraría flores para adornar toda una casa. Le compraría la luna y le pondría un moño, le compraría lo que pidiera…

Una vez más, siente el palpitar descarado de su mano derecha, que parece susurrarle aún más pensamientos lúgubres de los que antes lo embargaban. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir; se obliga a volver a la realidad. A pesar de que todo ese martirio pasa con una lentitud tortuosa, convirtiendo los segundos en minutos agonizantes, los minutos en horas que nunca se completarían, no queda tiempo ya. Sango debe separarse de él _en ese mismo instante_, mas el monje no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. Perdió la fuerza cuando la vio acercarse a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos húmedos y sus cabellos danzando al viento.

Cuando ya no queda tiempo, cuando siente a su mano abrirse al medio, incluso con más ímpetu, como si hubiera esperado ese mismo momento para dar fin a todo, mientras la fuerza del agujero negro por fin empieza a encerrarlos en esa oscuridad, Sango apoya sus labios rosados en los de él y todos los miedos que alguna vez tuvo, más los que tiene ahora, desaparecen con la misma facilidad con que la mujer se había movido hacia él, como atraída por un imán.

Siente sus labios por fin sobre los suyos y su mano libre se apoya con soltura en su cintura, importándole poco, por fin, el destino que tome su brazo derecho. Sonríe, mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, y piensa que el cuerpo de Sango se adapta a la perfección al suyo. Sabe que la exterminadora hubiera sido la madre de sus hijos, su compañera de vida y todo lo que deseaba tener para un futuro, y, a pesar de lo mucho que disfruta eso, lamenta horrores el quitarle la vida.

Sango cierra sus manos en el cabello negro de Miroku e intenta trasmitirle todo la calidez que siente. Se encuentra en paz. Sabe que sus amigos cuidarán de lo único que le queda de su familia; y también sabe que sin Miroku, su futuro no tendría razón. Así que se encuentra en paz, junto al cuerpo de él, y al viento que los envuelve y los engulle.

_tiene miedo y ya no lo tiene; y su padre y ese viento, y Sango y él y todo ese lío desaparecen en una explosión silenciosa, dejando todo en calma inusitada y su carita de niño mira, ya no mira, tiene los ojos cerrados y besa a Sango, pero lo sabe, observa, sin poder creerlo, hacia adelante dónde su padre, él, Sango y todo desaparecen. Sin un solo sonido de más. _

Miroku, por última vez, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios saboreando los de Sango mientras su vórtice se descontrola del todo y sus visiones (temores y pesadillas) se hacen realidad, imagina cómo hubiera sido su vida si esa maldición no existiera y la ve triste, depresiva, sin sentido, porque nunca hubiera conocido a la exterminadora.

Sus cuerpos desaparecen en la misma explosión silenciosa que se llevó a su padre y deja todo en una calma ajena a los sentimientos que desbordan a los presentes. Las hojas y la tierra, los árboles lejanos que no fueron absorbidos, el polvo, la suicidad, las lágrimas que danzaban desesperadas por el aire, caen sin cuidado sobre el suelo, marchitas. Los aldeanos salen de sus refugios con temor y en un silencio de muerte. Inuyasha abraza con más fuerza el cuerpo delgado de Kagome, que llora, convulsa, entre sus brazos. Su rostro es inmutable, ya no es capaz de sentir.

La anciana Kaede se acerca despacio al hueco que dejó el agujero negro, entre el silencio solo interrumpido por unos pocos llantos. Mira hacia el centro, con su ojo sano brillando y el nudo en su garganta que no se irá por un tiempo, y luego eleva la vista al cielo. Los colores allá en lo alto comienzan a mostrarse anaranjados, iluminando un nuevo amanecer.

—Hasta siempre —les susurra, de parte de ella, de Inuyasha, de Kagome, de Shippō, de cuántos otros más.

_«Donde sea que se encuentren...»_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

# One!Shot dedicado a **Smmiles**. No sé qué decirte, hermana, es que ya sabés todo. Te quiero horrores.

Y ustedes, ¿qué opinan? Espero que el resultado les agrade, tanto para ustedes como para Smmiles, y que el título del fic te recuerda a cierta banda predilecta.

Un saludo a todos, ¡gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla! Recuerden que, si tienen algo para decirme, pueden hacerlo por medio de un review o un PM. Estaré esperando sus opiniones. C:

Mor.

_Posdata: ¡Viva el Miroku/Sango!_


End file.
